Nowadays, televisions become increasingly more intelligent and have more functions. They are configured with intelligent operating systems, bringing more functions and experience to the users, such as picture browse, e-book reading, network browse, etc. However, a remote controller matching with the television is relatively unintelligent, it is a conventional push-button remote controller, a simulation-mouse controller, or the like. These remote controllers can only function rigidly, and a method for integrating respective control modes together and switching among the multiple control modes is desirable.